A Good Man
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: It's a girl's night out. Time to break out and have some fun. So, what do all girl's talk about when their alone? Guys of coarse.


I was instantly inspired to write this after seeing the music video. I had a picture in my head and that doesn't happen very often so here I am. I had a blast writing this and I can honestly say that it's one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Also and you can quote me on this. I must have listened to 'Finding a Good Man' over a hundred times during the course of this story.

Also they are all of drinking age. Keiko is twenty-five. Yukina has appointed herself the designated driver of the group. Remember to never drink and drive. Always have someone completely sober at the wheel.

They're seated in a booth in the following seating arrangement.

Genkai - Atsuko -Botan - Keiko - Yukina - Shizuru

o

o

o

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Yuu Yuu Hakusho or the song lyrics of Peck's 'Finding A Good Man'. Not all lyrics are included.

o

o

Summary: It's a girl's night out. Time to break out and have some fun. So, what do all girl's talk about when their alone? Guys of coarse.

o

o

o

o

Girl's Night Out

by Dozen and One Stars

o

o

_-We got a bucket of Corona-_

Shizuru grabbed a passing waiter by the collar, effectively stopping him right in front of their table. It was their Girl's Night Out and busy night or not they where getting their drinks and getting rowdy. Ruffling his hair she bent down to his height and gave him a smile. "Hey, runt. You don't want to keep pretty young ladies like us waiting around for someone to serve us now do ya?"

He gave a nervous shake of the head.

"Good answer kid." She patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "Now why don't you do us the small favor of bringing us a couple of rounds of Coronas and quick."

The shy spoken Yukina raised her hand slightly. "Actually I can't have any alcohol. Remember Shizuru?"

"Oh right. So we need those Coronas and an iced tea for my responsible friend. You got all that?" She looked down at the poor waiter. When he gave an uneasy nod she broke into a grin as she patted him on the back hard enough to almost knock him over. "Good. Now get going."

You didn't have to tell him twice.

Shizuru plopped down next to Yukina and lit up her cigarette. The quiet girl looked over and watched the man scamper off as quickly as possible. In a nervous gesture she brought her hand up to her mouth. "I think you scared that poor boy half to death."

"He'll be fine." She let out a smoke ring. "Besides that'll guarantee us our drinks will be here in no time flat."

Indeed he was back just as she finished her sentence. Putting the drinks down he gave Shizuru a small bow and bolted. Taking a gulp of her drink she gave the rest of the girls a smile. "What'd I tell ya? Now come on everybody. Drink up it's on me!"

_-Enough stories to last all night  
About the trials and tribulations-_

"It's nice having just us girl's for a change." Keiko commented as she put down her half empty bottle. "I swear the guy's are great and all but talking to them you might as well be talking to a brick wall."

"I'd rather be talking to a brick wall." Shizuru said. "The wall will sit there and listen. The guys run off as quick as they can. In one ear and out the other."

Keiko rolled her eyes at that. "You're preaching to the choir. I remember back when Yusuke was just starting out as a spirit detective he ditched me at the movies to go battle underworld demons. I probably wouldn't have minded so much except he didn't tell me he was leaving. One minute he's there the next poof! No more Yusuke."

Botan decided not to comment on that incident.

"He's always been pea brained." Atsuko started on her second bottle. "Never did listen to reason. Besides he's a man. All men seem to have this missing the gene on tact and manners."

Genkai spoke up for the first time that night. "The only way to teach that boy anything is to knock the sense into him. He won't listen to reason and logic. You have to show him and beat it into his mind so he won't forget it once he's out the door and on his merry way."

"Don't you think that you're being a little the guys?" Yukina asked as she fiddled with her sleeve. "They're not all that bad. Kurama and Kazuma are always perfect gentlemen."

"Kurama's the exception of men." Shizuru crushed out her cigarette. "As for Kazuma... he's a love struck idiot."

"Kuwabara's a good guy... even if he's a bit dim. He just happens to like fighting." Botan stood up for the big lug. "He could be worse. He could have turned into one of those jerks that goes around beating up little kids for fun."

"I hate to admit it but I'm proud of the nimrod." Shizuru glared at the perky blue haired spirit guide. "But don't go running off telling him that."

_-Of findin' Mr. Right:  
Of findin' a good man.-_

"I propose a toast." Botan raised her bottle in the air. She waited until everyone had raised their drinks. "To us girl's sticking together. No more playboys, cheaters, and overly macho men. Let's drink. A toast to finding a good man!"

They all drank to that.

_-Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.-_

The girls' could not stop laughing as Shizuru continued her story. "...Oh sure you laugh now but let me tell you it was a pain in the ass. It was all about the car. I need to wash it. There's a smudge on the window. There's dust in between the radio buttons."

"Did he really made you take off your shoes before getting into his car?" Botan managed to say during the small break from her laughter.

Shizuru leaned on the table. "Not only did he make me take off my shoes he actually inspected my socks to see if they were clean enough to set foot in his baby."

"What happened if they weren't?" Yukina inquired.

She gave a wave of her hand. "He always had a clean pair in the glove compartment in case of 'emergencies' like that. Then he would sit there and watch to make sure I put them on."

"So how'd it end?" Atsuko asked as she opened another bottle courtesy of the frightened waiter Shizuru had rounded up earlier. He stopped by whenever they were getting low on drinks.

"He dumped me." Shizuru let out a groan. "Said that he wasn't spending as much time as he should with his car. That a girlfriend wasn't what he needed at the moment."

"I can't picture you just sitting there and taking that." Keiko said in a confused tone.

Shizuru scoffed as she finished off what was left of her bottle. "Of course I didn't just leave it at that."

Botan leaned on the table trying to get closer. "Oh do tell! What did you do?"

The older Kuwabara sibling smiled as she took the already opened bottle that Atsuko was offering her. "Let's just say it took a whole lot of paint to cover up that scratch."

"Take notes girls." Atsuko leaned against the table and pointed from herself to Shizuru who was sitting across from her. "Me and her know a thing or two about the male population. So pay close attention to our stories."

"Do you have any words of wisdom for us younger gals?" Botan asked.

"Never date someone who spends more time then you getting ready for a date." Shizuru offered.

"Make sure he has a backbone. That he's not a spineless jellyfish that agrees with everything you say." Atsuko offered.

"Watch out for liars." There were on a roll now.

"If there are any abusive tendencies dump his sorry ass then and there. No excuses." Atsuko said seriously.

Shizuru nodded her head in agreement.

"Show them whose boss." All heads turned to Genkai who took a sip of her drink. "Make sure they know that you won't be walked all over. That you can survive with out them. They'll work harder to keep you."

"I couldn't have said it better my self." Shizuru clicked glasses with Genkai and then with Atsuko.

_-Blind dates and horror stories-_

Keiko sighed as she stared at the bottom of her bottle. "My friends were trying to set me up with some guy they knew. Even when I told them I wasn't interested and I was happily dating they wouldn't back off."

"You mean a blind date while you're still seeing Yusuke?" Botan asked.

Keiko nodded.

"Ugh." Shizuru, who was leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling, scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Never under any circumstance go on a blind date."

"I'm not going on any dates unless it's with Yusuke." Keiko commented defensively.

"That's good." Atsuko joined in the conversation. "You're good for Yusuke. But besides that Shizuru's right. In the event he does do something unforgivably stupid don't go on a blind date. They never work out."

_-Pushy guys and fast movers.  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out,  
To big-talkers; bad losers,  
It's so hard findin' a good man.-_

Botan stared at someone in the crowd. He appeared to be walking this way... yes... yes he was! Nudging the brunette that was sitting next to her the spirit guide pointed him out. "I think the cute guy over there is heading our way."

All six women turned to where Botan was pointing and indeed there was a quite good-looking young man heading their way. The three oldest narrowed their eyes at him. Whatever he wanted it couldn't be good.

Soon enough he arrived at their table. He completely ignored everybody at the table with the exception of Yukina, who he paid a little too much attention to. Leaning against the table he flashed his perfect pearly whites at the poor ice maiden.

With the intent of making Yukina feel more comfortable Shizuru moved her head so he was staring at her instead. "It's rude to stare."

The man pulled back slightly but didn't retreat. "I'm sorry. It's just that your little friend is so cute I couldn't look away."

By now Yukina was avoiding eye contact by staring at her lap. Keiko tried to comfort the girl by putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder while everyone else was glaring holes into the guy's head.

Not liking the way this guy was staring at her friend Shizuru set her mind on disposing him. "Look bud we're trying to have a nice conversation, just us girls. So why don't you go back to what ever hole you crawled out of and leave us alone?"

"Hey now no need to be so hostile. I just wanted to talk with this pretty little think over here." The guy straightened up. "Is that a crime?"

"Maybe not but she clearly doesn't want tot talk to you so leave." Shizuru was running out of patience.

"Well I think the lady can speak for herself." He returned his attention to the ice maiden. "What about it cutie? Why don't you come with me? I'll buy you a drink."

"I would rather stay here but thank you for the offer." She truly was a gem even when harassed Yukina was as polite as ever.

"You sure? I know this place where-" He was cut off as Shizuru's foot made contact with a vital male part.

Giving him a sweet smile she waved her hand at him. "Well that's settles it. She wants to stay and it seems that you have some personal problems to take care of so I guess you should get on your way."

He didn't say anything as he made his way to the nearest empty seat.

He didn't know how lucky he was that it was only a protective friend she had to deal with and not a protective older brother.

_-Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.-_

"Well what about that guy?" Keiko pointed to a well-dressed businessman sitting at the bar.

Botan eyes widened when she saw him. "Oh! He's cute. I like the hair. It's a nice combination of red and brown. Not to mention he has good taste in clothes."

"He's probably as much fun as watching grass die." Genkai gave her opinion. "Look at him. Expensive clothes. Expensive shoes. Expensive drink and he's not with anyone. Most likely bores his dates to death."

"I'm sure he's not like that." Yukina said as she looked at him. "I'm sure he's very nice."

Genkai sipped at her drink. "He's as dull as dirt but you're welcome to prove me wrong."

"I'll go!" Botan volunteered. She fidgeted as the other girls moved out of her way so she can get out. Once she was out she wasted no time in racing over to the bar and striking up a conversation.

The rest of the group watched their normally overly bubbly friend begin to droop like a flower that wasn't watered properly. The longer the conversation carried on the more it became clear that Botan was going to need some rescuing and quick.

Lucky for her she had at least one sympathetic friend. Keiko quickly made her way over to the two and with a clever excuse she escorted Botan back to the rest of the group. The two sat back down in their seats.

The spirit guide was practically ripping her hair out. "It was all about him. Him. Him. How much he makes. How great his car is. How he got a great discount on his new house because his uncle has such great connection to the sales people. I almost cried he was so boring."

Genkai nodded knowingly. "I told you dull as dirt."

Shizuru and Atsuko just laughed at their friend's misfortune.

Looking around the room Yukina pointed to a man sitting at a booth not to far away. He was fairly good looking and was chatting happily with a young woman. "What about him? He seems nice and has a sense of humor. His date looks like she's having a good time."

"He looks like an average guy to me. Appears nice enough." Keiko opened another bottle for herself.

Botan looked at him. "He has great eyes. They're like a storm. A perfect combination of gray, blue, and green."

Atsuko stared at him intently for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh. "He's married."

Yukina, Keiko, and Botan nearly choked on their drinks.

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked. She simply couldn't believe that a married man would be that mean.

"But he doesn't have a ring." Keiko pointed out. "How on earth did you get he was married."

"Look at his ring finger a little closer. You can see the tan line where it normally is." Atsuko waved down the waiter.

Botan shook her head. "He could have just gotten divorced and is back in the dating game."

"Not likely." She pointed to his pocket. "If you look hard enough you can just barely see the outline of his wedding band. Probably told his wife he had a late meeting then shoved the ring in his pocket and came here."

_-Julie, I know you want perfection;  
Angie, you want a listener.  
Lisa, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me: I just want a good kisser.-_

"What do you find attractive about a guy?" Keiko asked Botan.

The perky and slightly disoriented spirit guide thought about it for a minute. "Their eyes. I like a guy with nice eyes. Green are my favorite but I also like when their speckled. Unique."

"I once dated a guy who had one blue eye and one brown eye." Shizuru announced. "It was really cool but kinda freaky when you looked right at him. Threw me off guard the first time I saw him."

"I like guy's who are nice and likes animals." Yukina piped up as she waited for her iced tea to be refilled. "They have to like all kind of animals."

"Kazuma's always liked animals." Shizuru let out a chuckle. "I remember when he was younger he used to hide stray's in his room. Once he brought home a wounded Gardner snake and he got out of his box. Scared the hell out of mom. He managed to grab and release it into the park before she could smash it over the head with the broom."

They all sat in silence for a minute.

"What I want is a guy who'll stick around." Atsuko said out of the blue. ''I want someone who won't go running off. Somebody that'll stick around and have the guts to deal with commitment."

Shizuru raised her bottle. "I'll drink to that."

Everyone agreed.

_-Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast;  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.-_

By the time they left the bar Shizuru, Atsuko, and Botan where more than a little tipsy. On the other hand Genkai and Keiko were doing okay since they had relatively very little to drink. Yukina was the only completely sober one. Luckily it seemed that the three disoriented ones were happy drunks, at least if them singing a round of 'Pretty Woman' with their arms thrown around each others shoulders were any indication.

They were a strange band of drunks to say the least.

It took a while but the other tree eventually managed to get the singing trio into the car. While Yukina sat in the driver's seat ready to go, Genkai entered first to assist Atsuko as she followed. Shizuru got in with only a bump on her head, as she didn't duck low enough while getting in. Keiko then helped Botan into her seat and was just about to get in herself when she heard something.

"Keiko?"

The brunette whirled around and smiled at the familiar face. "Yusuke, what are you doing out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." He raised an eyebrow as he saw who was in the car. "But I think the better question is what are you guy's doing out at this time of night."

"Now really Yusuke don't be such a worry wart." Botan commented as she leaned out the door. "It's only-" She looked at her watch. Then when she started seeing double she brought it closer to her face and squinted. "Eleven thirty."

"Eleven thirty? There's no way it's only eleven thirty." Keiko lifted Botan's wrist so she could check herself. "Botan, it's one thirteen not eleven thirty."

The spirit guide gave her a playful pat on the shoulder and laughed. "You need to relax and have some fun, I was only off by a few minuets."

"Hours." Keiko corrected.

She then gestured for Yusuke to come closer. When he was near enough Botan leaned in and whispered loudly. "She's too uptight. You need to take her out more often so she can unwind. Take her out dancing, she always complains on how you never want to dance with her."

"Botan!"

The blue haired blabbermouth glanced up at the embarrassed Keiko before turning her attention back to the spirit detective. "Better take her soon."

Atsuko and Shizuru laughed as Keiko turned many interesting shades of pink and red. Yusuke also couldn't help but let out a deep-throated chuckle at his girlfriends expense. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Keiko are you getting in?" Yukina asked.

"Oh right." She gave Yusuke a peck on the cheek. "I got to get going. I'll call you tomorrow."

He closed the door before she could get in. "Actually why don't you come with me on my walk? It's been a while since we've been able to get together and I can walk you home when we're done."

"That sounds great." She bent down and waved to the rest of the girls. "This is were I get off. I'll call you guys in the morning."

Genkai and Yukina said their good byes while Botan couldn't stop giggling. Atsuko and Shizuru were warning Yusuke what would happen to him if something happened to Keiko. Atsuko was especially talkative to her son. "Now Yusuke you know I love you but if you go and do something stupid I'm going to have to hurt ya."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Yusuke sneered.

The couple waved as Yukina drove off with the rest. Keiko had a hard time keeping the blush from rising in her cheeks when the three happy only slightly wasted girls started hooting and cheering for her. Eventually they were out of earshot but she was sure that they were still cheering her on.

Yusuke looked down so he could look her in the eye. She didn't miss the amused look there. "So, what was that all about?"

"Just a little gathering of friends." They started walking down the street.

He tried and failed to look sad. "Oh and I'm not considered a friend? I didn't see Kuwabara or any of the guys."

"Of coarse you didn't. It was a girl's night out and if we invited you guys along we couldn't talk about our things." Keiko attempted to act serious.

"Like what?"

Well, Keiko was never one to miss an opening and this was a once in a lifetime chance. "You know girl stuff. Cramps, periods, shopping. What colors look best and what outfits make us look fat. I was just telling them how bad my period was this month-"

She had to stop and laugh at the disgusted look that was plastered on Yusuke's face. if there was ever a Kodak moment this was it.

"You're so much fun to tease." Keiko giggled. "Really you fight demons on a daily basis and yet you're disgusted about the natural cycle of a woman."

"It's not just me. All guys are this way it's engrained into our brains or something. We just don't like hearing about your... female problems." Yusuke mumbled the last part like her was afraid somebody was going to hear him.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Oh grow-up. Besides we didn't talk about our periods and cramps. We only do that if guys are in the room and we want just us girls. It clears them out real fast."

"So then what were you talking about?" Yusuke stored that last bit of information for future reference.

Thinking back on the evening Keiko let out a smile. She gave him a quick peck on the check and a wink before running ahead. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

By the time Yusuke came out of his shocked state she had already gotten a good head start. Running after her he waved his arms. "Keiko get back here and tell me what you talked about! Keiko!"

She just laughed and slowed her pace the slightest bit. After all she had finally gotten her man she wasn't about to lose him.

_  
-Here's to findin' a good man.-_


End file.
